A Hallow Break
by MasterNaru
Summary: The Uzumaki and Uchiha family goes on vacation and gets more than what they bargained for.


It was summer vacation for the Uzumaki and Uchiha twins. School was over and they were excited since they had a long break. Naruto and Naruko came home and met their parents packing up. They were welcomed by their mother, Kushina, and was informed of the trip by their father, Minato. The entire family was excited for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sasuko opened the door to see their older brother, Itachi, sitting on the couch. He welcomed them and told them that their parents went to the store to pick up some things. Sasuke went to his room to see a luggage standing in his room, and Sasuko had to the same problem. They ran back down to Itachi, who saw this coming.

"What's a suitcase doing in my room?" The twins asked.

"Can't say yet," Itachi replied with a smile.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Just then Mikoto and Fugaku walked in, groceries in hand. After setting it down and being bombarded by the twins, they answered their question. When they heard that they were going on a trip, they were excited. Then there was the plus that they were going along with their best friends. The Uchiha and Uzumaki family were really close thanks to Kushina and Mikoto being good friends.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasuko met up with Naruto and Naruko at the airport. They talked while their parents got them sorted out. They all went through the seemingly never ending security and went to where their plane would be taking off. They still had half an hour to kill so the Uzumaki and Uchiha twins walked around the airport admiring the many stores. Just then the intercom got their attention.

They hurried back and boarded the plane. It was rather big, probably the biggest they saw. It had two seats to the left and right with four seats in the middle. Minato and Kushina sat to the right while Fugaku and Mikoto sat to the left. The twins from both clans occupied the middle and Itachi had one seat behind Fugaku. They all were head on a 2-week vacation to Hawaii. Excitement coursed through all their veins.

"This is going to be awesome," Naruto stated.

"I know right," Naruko agreed.

"I can't wait to test the waters," Sasuko injected.

"I hear there's a volcano where we're going and can't wait to scale it," Sasuke said.

"You're never going to change huh?" Everyone asked.

"I don't plan on it," Sasuke answered with a big smile on his face.

It was a two-hour flight and they started to get bored. Naruko and Sasuko found themselves lying their heads on their brother's shoulders about to go sleep. A flight attendant came and asked what they wanted to drink. On the two-layer trolley, she had tea, coffee, orange juice, and water. Naruto asked for a tea, Sasuke asked for water, and their sisters asked for orange juice.

After some time passed, the plane landed. They all got off, went through all the formalities, and exited the airport. Their guide presented them with a straw hat and lace. They got into the jeep and drove to the cabin they will be staying at. It was rather bigger than the normal cabins and it was in front of the beach. They got out, went into the cabin, and rest their luggage down.

"You know, this cabin has a story. Legends say a man used to live here and one night he mysteriously died. They say his spirit still lingers around to prey on those who enter his home. Some people went missing because of it," the guide said.

"We'll take our chances," Minato replied.

With that, they closed the door and started unpacking. They noticed the cabin held four rooms, two upstairs and two downstairs. The Uzumaki twins and Uchiha siblings ran to the stairs. Kushina's voice boomed behind them telling them not to run up the stairs. They could see she was serious due to her hair levitating, darkened face, and tick mark on the side of her head.

They walked up the stairs slowly as possible and when they were finished they ran to a room. Naruko and Sasuko had their own room; the same with the guys. Minato and Kushina shared a room, and Fugaku and Mikoto had a room. The adults noticed an enormous picture of a man and thought this was the man their guide was talking about.

Couple minutes later, everyone was asleep because of the long plane ride. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto woke up couple hours later and went to check on their children, who was still sound asleep. They went out to get something to eat and they thought of bringing something back for them.

Naruto woke up to find the sun setting. He opens the door and goes downstairs to see his sister and Sasuko were already awake. He joined them and they gave him the note which held the information that their parents went out and they'll bring something to eat. Then Sasuke and Itachi came down and they were also informed.

Night came and they were still waiting for them in their rooms. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard that startled everyone. In hardly no time, Naruko and Sasuko burst through the door with fright written all over their faces. Itachi told them to stay there and he'll be back. The Uzumaki and Uchiha twins watched as Itachi walked out of the door.

To them, everything was quiet for all of eternity. Naruko and Sasuko was in their brothers' arms trying to seek some comfort. Naruto and Sasuke could feel how scared they were because they were shaking uncontrollably. Then they heard a wicked scream that frightened them to the bone. Naruto and Sasuke opened the door slowly and called for Itachi softly.

After their failed attempts, they knew they had to see if he was alright. They told their sisters they had to go, but they shook their head. Naruto and Sasuke held out their hands and gave a comforting smile. Naruko and Sasuko took their brother's hand and they headed downstairs. The sisters were behind their brother's backs as they walked down the stairs.

What they saw next was horrifying. Itachi was on the ground with lifelessness in his eyes. Just when they were going to check on him a green light shone. They all looked towards the source and the painting of the man began to move. First his eyes, then his arms, and finally his mouth. Naruko and Sasuko was so afraid in which they could barely stand.

"Listen mortals and hear me well. My spirit still dwells, as you can tell. I'll propose a little game. Don't worry, it's not for fame. Set my spirit free by midnight and you walk free. Be warned, if not you'll become part of me. This one that lies before you is an example of what I mean. The game will soon begin, so be keen. In this house is three items; a blood rose, a pistol, and captains hat. Find those items and that's that."

The light dimmed and the painting went back to normal. The two twins immediately went to the door to open it but it was no use since it was locked. They tried breaking the windows but that also proved useless. They knew they had to do what the spirit said, but first they needed equipment. They each had a flashlight, and used different pots and pans as armour.

The time was 9:00pm so they had three hours to do this. In essence, they had one hour to find one item. They decided to split up and search for the last item together. The Uzumaki and Uchiha twins looked at each other with one pair going off in one direction and the other going in the other direction. The Uzumaki took the blood rose while the Uchiha took the pistol.

Naruto and Naruko searched downstairs and realized that the room was a lot bigger and had a lot of doors. They each opened one door at a time and looked inside, but the same result came out; nothing was there. They grew tired of wasting precious time and reached the last door at last. They opened it and a red rose in a vase glowed in the moonlight. Naruto shouted yes and Naruko covered his mouth and pulled him out.

"Be quiet nii-san," she whispered.

"Why should I?" Naruto whispered back.

"Take a nice, long look at the treasure in the right corner of the room."

Naruto poked his head in and looked. His mouth opened to see a man sleeping from the roof upside down. Naruto could make out that his wrapped himself in wings, bat-like wings to be specific. Naruto came out and stared at his sister. Just by seeing his facial expression, she knew he was wondering how they were going to get it without waking the man up. Just then the twins had an idea.

Naruko disappeared from her brother's side and appeared next to the rose. The moment she touched the rose her finger got cut. Kyuubi healed her quick, but a drop of blood managed to drop on the floor. She now knew why they called it a blood rose; every time you touch it, you'll get cut. She then had an idea. She went to lift the vase with the rose but then she heard a hissing sound.

Turning around slowly, she saw the man. He was fully awake, his eyes were yellow, he had fangs with his wings stretched. She could not believe it. Right in front of her was a real, breathing vampire. He charged at her with fangs ready to be driven into her neck. Naruto kicked him in the cheek causing him to fly to the right wall.

"Why don't we let our light shine in this darkened place?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Let's do it!" Naruko replied.

A red aura formed around them and got brighter until the twins couldn't be seen anymore and a red light engulfed the room. The vampire hissed as he exploded in crystals. The twins cancelled their light and the rose began to float. It got higher into the air every second. It began to spin around gain speed as time went on. Soon it slowly faded away from existence and a well-known voice came.

"You've found the rose. You've beat the threat I've pose. One down, two to go. It will be harder than the rest though."

-With the Uchiha twins-

When they were finished scaling the steps, upstairs looked a lot different than the last time they saw it. There were more areas to discover, which made them groan. As they walked down the long corridor, they noticed a couple pictures of people lining the wall. They seriously wondered how they were to find a pistol in a corridor. They turned around to check the other side just when they started having an eerie feeling.

"You feel it too right?" Sasuke asked.

"I do but I wish I didn't," Sasuko replied.

They turned their heads slowly to see a hand with a green aura sticking out of a picture. Then a next hand came out. They watched in horror to see it pushing itself out of the picture. There stood a ghost covered in a green aura holding a pistol. Now things started to make sense. The ghost pointed the firearm at them and, taking this as a sign he wants to fight, the twins activated their Sharingan.

The twins charged at the ghost with a Chidori, but they fazed through the ghost. The ghost pointed the gun to them and pulled the trigger. They thought the bullet would just faze through them, like them, but the pain from the impact they took was proof that their theory was wrong. They sat up staring at the ghost wondering just how they was going to defeat him.

They already knew that their jutsu proved useless while their opponent's was effective. This was a major problem, but they were not going to give up just yet. Sasuke ran towards the ghost with Sasuko in the tow. Sasuke tried physical attacks by a kick and Sasuko followed with a punch. Once again their attack fazed through the ghost but they noticed something. They jumped back a few feet away from the ghost.

"You see it too right?" Sasuke asked.

"If you mean how protective he is of that pistol then yes," Sasuko replied.

"Then you know what to do."

Sasuko dashed at the ghost once again and threw a punch to the ghost's face. Naturally it fazed through and Sasuke quickly appeared and took the pistol away. The ghost dispersed in a green smoke and the pistol began to float in the air. It spun faster and faster until it faded away. Once again the same voice from earlier came.

"You've found the pistol, great job. Looks like you won't become part of my mob. Only one item remains and it is hard. Meet up with your friends and don't be a tard."

Sasuke and Sasuko saw the hallway open and ran to get out. They saw Naruto and Naruko and met up with them. Once they got together, they told each other they found their item. They all looked at the time and they had one hour remaining. One hour to find the last item and end this game. With the four of them looking around it should be easy enough.

"You've found the pistol and rose. Now, a rule, I shall pose. Every 15 minutes that pass, this night shall be your last. I will inhabit your soul. Then I will be in control. Killing you off one by one, and I won't stop until I'm done," the voice said.

That's when they knew things were getting real. The same thing he did to Itachi, he'll do to them. It was four of them and if 15 minutes went by one of them will die. Just then a wicked laughter was heard, scaring the teens out of their skins. They started running towards the stairs, trying to seek refuge. They started running up the stairs but then Naruto stopped them.

"What's the matter?!" they asked.

"Mom said no running up the stairs," Naruto replied.

"That's what got you worried?!"

"Think, who's scarier, the ghost or my mom?"

"True."

They walked up the rest of the stairs and ran once they were finished. To Sasuke and Sasuko, upstairs looked different from the last time they saw it. The paintings were gone, the hall was shorter, and doors littered the walls. The Uzumaki took the left while the Uchiha took the right. Door after door, they found nothing. The Uchiha opened a door and what looked like a hat was on the desk.

They walked in with Naruto and Naruko walking behind them. When they took a closer look, it wasn't the hat they were looking for. They turned to leave and Sasuko found out she couldn't move. A green smoke filled the room's floor and covered Sasuko. The smoke died and Sasuko was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke looked at the spot his sister was.

"THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, calm down! There's still a chance we'll get them back," Naruto stated.

"Easy for you to say; you didn't lose anyone yet. My brother and sister was taken from me in one night, while Naruko is still by your side."

"Sasuke we get how you feel but you must calm down. If we rest the spirit, there's a chance they'll come back. Besides, who's to say I won't be the next one to go," Naruko inserted.

"Don't talk like that sis!"

"I'm just stating the truth and you know it."

"Ok, we've wasted enough time. Let's go," Sasuke said.

The Uzumaki twins nodded in agreement and started searching once again. After they fully searched upstairs, they went downstairs. Just then Sasuke thought of looking in the closet. He opened it and, on the floor, was a hat case. He brought it out and set it front of the twins. They watched as he opened the case slowly. This one hat was going to save them and end this nightmare.

The lid was completely off and there was no hat in there. Sasuke jammed the lid back on and threw it back into the closet. A couple seconds later a ghost shot out of the closet and grabbed Naruko. She screamed as she was being pulled into the closet by her ponytails. Naruto grabbed her hand and started pulling her from the ghost's grasp. Then three other ghosts shot out and snatched her away.

Naruto watched as his sister got farther away by the second. The closet down slammed and Naruto ran to open it. When he did, it was empty. He closed the door with his eyes closed trying to keep his composure. He looked at Sasuke and nodded. The two continued their search while dealing with the loss of a beloved sibling. This was harder than they thought and it'll only get harder.

With 20 minutes remaining, Naruto and Sasuke worked together to find the captain's hat. They knew fully well that in the next five minutes one of them will be next. The thought of that interfered with them thinking. They entered a room and looked around. It was almost pitch black. They were thankful they found flashlights. With it on they searched throughout the entire room.

Just then a hand took a hold of Sasuke's ankle. When he looked down a ghost hand came out of the floor and held his ankle. Another one came out and grabbed his other one. Slowly he was being pulled into the floor. Naruto watched as Sasuke stood there smiling. He didn't even fight it. Sasuke told Naruto to go and buy himself some extra time. With a nod, Naruto ran.

'It's only me left. I must find that hat or else we will be lost forever. Think Naruto, think.'

Naruto paced back and forth thinking on where it could be. He walked to the living room and there hung the picture that started it all. He had stared at it for at least a minute when Itachi, Sasuko, Naruko, and Sasuke came walking towards him. He was glad to see them but realized that their eyes were completely white and they walked as if they had no soul.

"W-What are you guys doing?" Naruto struggled to say.

"He's here. He's here. He's here." They muttered repeatedly.

The picture once again came to life. "Well done. You've brought him to me. It seems you shall be my body for now on."

A blue orb came from the picture and made its way to Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke held him down while Naruko and Sasuko ensured his mouth was open. Naruto watched as it came closer and closer to him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in his room with Naruko hugging him tightly. He looked around and saw Sasuke and Sasuko in the same position.

First Sasuke came to, then their sisters. All of them wondered what was going on and wore the same facial expression. They heard the microwave going off and wondered who was there. They opened the door slowly and walked down the staircase; they were still shaken up. When they entered the kitchen area, they saw their parents and Itachi.

"How did you all enjoy your trip?" Fugaku asked.

"We really put a lot in it," Mikoto added.

"Wait, you put a genjutsu on us?!" They all shouted.

"With our help we did," Minato stated.

"We wanted to spice up your vacation," Itachi injected.

"And Naruto, I'm glad you remembered my rule about the stairs," Kushina said.

Naruto blushed and looked away. The Uzumaki and Uchiha twins joined their parents and Itachi. Just seconds after they sat down a wicked, sinister, twisted, and vile laughter echoed through the house. Everyone jumped and looked around the kitchen, mainly at the ceiling. The two sets of twins gave a hardened stare at their parents and Itachi.

"Ok guys you could stop now," the Uzumaki twins said.

"It's not us!" Their parents and Itachi replied.

"If it's not you," Sasuke stated.

"And it isn't us, then who is it?" Sasuko added.

The lights shut off and the same laugh came again. They all ran out the cabin and the kitchen light came on. The Uzumaki and Uchiha twins poked their heads out behind the wall. Naruko and Sasuko laughed while Naruto and Sasuke dapped.

"How long until they realize we knew it was a genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi: When he gets tired of running," Sasuke replied.

"Mom and dad: When they realize Itachi is no longer with them," Sasuko followed.

"Dad: When mom hits him realizing Mikoto stopped," Naruko added.

 _Hope you all enjoyed this little Halloween special. This is the reason I haven't uploaded a new chapter for Love of Blondes. But no worries, sometime next week I'll get back to uploading chapters. Well, I'm gone._


End file.
